The Battle of Love
by Dexteria
Summary: Goku is trying to settle down to a peaceful life. Until a stranger comes and causes trouble in his family. Taking his family away from him, the stranger has made Goku go into a warpath. However this warpath may be another exciting adventure for Goku...
1. Goku's Lost

"GOKU-CHAN!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" A tall man with a baggy orange outfit ran up to the little house in the middle of the forest. He had a silly grin about his face, however it also hinted that he had a hidden ability inside the built, and masculine form of his body. Accompanied by that grin, he had a short cut, however, black, pointed hair grown on his head.  
  
"Hai, Chi-Chi-san?" he managed to gasp out, when he ran into the round, and homey house.  
  
"Goku-kun? May I ask..WHAT IS THIS?!?!" burst the woman that was standing in front of Goku. She was a slim, and a once-upon-a-time black-hair beauty, no-doubt. However, the redness in her face was not a very pretty complexion on her face now. Even though she was two feet shorter than Goku, it was obvious that if she said one harsh word, she could make him feel like a worm at her feet. In her hand she held a composition notebook, scribbled all over with crude sketches of figures.  
  
Goku reached over to take the notebook to get a better look. Flipping through the pages, he discovered more crude drawings of Goku's previous battles.  
  
"Hey! These pictures are about me, Vegeta, Krillin, and the others fighting! Wow, who drew this? These pictures are pretty kawaii."  
  
"KAWAII?!?!?!?" roared Chi-Chi again, "Oh yeah? Why don't you just look at this picture?"  
  
She then snatched the book out of Goku's hand and flipped to a page that had been colored red in mass areas, to distinct the blood shed. Then she shoved the notebook back into Goku's hands again. Goku's smile turned into an opened mouth gape.  
  
"You see," said Chi-chi, with a smug face that she had finally proved to Goku that his son had gone too far, "Goten's drawing is too."  
  
"GOOD!" exclaimed Goku. Now it was Chi-chi's turn to gape like a goldfish.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!??!?!?!" she cried.  
  
"Well, I mean, the details are so significant and oh...I love the way he drew the complicated sinews of my muscles. Hee hee, I don't think Vegeta will be that happy when he sees how more muscled I am. I better not let him see the pictu..."  
  
Goku stopped and cowered beneath Chi-chi's flamed anger rising beneath her cheeks. "ARGH!!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!?!" shouted Chi-chi, "our boy needs studying! Not anymore doodling one of your silly fights! Oh, of course you wouldn't understand, you big baka!" She then stomped out of the room. Unknowingly, Chi-chi had just struck Goku's last nerve. He heaved a great sigh and lumbered out of the room. However, not before he ripped the picture of him and Vegeta out of the notebook and stuffed it in his lose pants.  
  
He then ambled over to a broad tree trunk and sat down. -Why does Chi-chi hate me so? - he wondered. -I'm trying the best I can for Goten. After all, he is my boy and I do want the best for him. - He sighed again and closed his eyes, wanting to forget everything. Then he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.. "Kakoratt! Wake up, you useless baka!"  
  
"Nani? Vegeta?"  
  
"You stupid, ignorant, useless fool! Why do you sleep at this moment?!? Curse you! You make all the Saijins in our race ashamed!"  
  
"But, Vegeta, you're dead. You can't be alive."  
  
"Kakoratt, why don't you use that senseless brain of yours! I am at King Kai's planet. I am using his help to contact you! Ugh, I would never forgive myself..working with a pitiful bug."  
  
"GOKU! GOKU! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE! HURRY UP, SO I WON'T HAVE TO BE WITH VEGETA ANYMORE!"  
  
"King Kai? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Goku -_-;;.now WAKE UP!"  
  
"Ha! So admit it bug, you ARE afraid of me!"  
  
"In your dreams, pretty boy! I am just sick and tired of your nagging and complaining!"  
  
"Nagging?!? Complaining?!?!? You're the one who kept on complaining when I wanted to use your monkey as a target for practicing my Big Bang attack"  
  
"So you're telling me that I can't.SAVE THE LIFE OF BUBBLES?!!?"  
  
"Well, the world can be a better place without that stupid monkey."  
  
"Look who's talking, you ape."  
  
"WHAT?!?! NOBODY INSULTS ME AND ESCAPES WITH THAT!!!"  
  
"Nyah-nyah! Tough guy not so tough anymore eh? Hee hee!"  
  
"Why you little cockroach! I'll.argh..take that!"  
  
-Explosions-  
  
"AHH! MY HOUSE! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! HYAH!"  
  
-Bone crunching-  
  
"AHH! YOU DARE DO THAT TO PRINCE VEGETA?!?!"  
  
-More exploseions and bone crunching sounds-  
  
Suddenly, the connection was broken. Goku immediately opened his eyes and saw the unbelievable. All around him was darkness and smoke. He quickly sensed something wrong. "I better go back to the house to see if Chi-chi and Gohan are alright."  
  
He then ran to the house doorway and stopped. Inside the house, everything was wrong. The table was upturned, glass fragments littered the floor, and the cupboards were bashed in. Then he saw a limp figure on the floor.  
  
"No.no..please..oh no." whispered Goku as he advanced upon the figure.  
  
He then stopped in his tracks and fell down on his knees. There on the floor was Chi-chi. She had a pool of blood around her body. Her eyes were wide open as in shock and pain. Goku reached over, and gently closed her eyelids. Then, he noticed that in her hands, she held a fragment of Goten's tunic. Suddenly, Goku felt the surge of anger rise in his body. His muscles tensed as he rose slowly to his full height.  
  
Racing outside, he ascended above the treetops and saw nothing. He flew to every local area.  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
However, there was no answer to his anguish cries. Only the mournful whistling of the wind.  
  
It started to rain as he headed back to his ransacked home. Then, he stopped in his footsteps. There ahead of him in the heavy rain, was a figure.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
He then raced to the figure, only to stop as he saw the image was just a tree. His knees fell in the mud as he gave up all dignity and cried. He had lost everything he loved. His family. He then slowly fell onto his back as the rain fell steadily around him. Ignoring the dirty mud, he cried and cried, and tossed and turned. He then felt something in his pockets. He pulled it out and saw that it was the picture that Goten drew.  
  
He rose up and walked to the house. He stared at the house for one last time. Then, he felt the sense of anger returning. Then he screamed out his anger with a cry. Then whole forest rumbled as he changed into his Super-sajin form. Then, with static electricity buzzing around him, he stared at the heavens above and cried, "Chi-chi! I WILL avenge you! I WILL find Goten!" Then he rose up into the sky, ready to travel at top speed. Before he went like a bullet into the distance, he murmured under his breath, "Whoever that damn bastard is that did this, will wish that he was never born." 


	2. A New Passion

"DADDY!" cried a young boy.  
  
"Goten?" replied a man.  
  
"Please help me! Daddy, I've missed you! I'm so scared." pleaded Goten.  
"Don't worry son, I'm here, I'll get you," said the man as he ran quickly to the child.  
  
However, no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't closer or farther from the child.  
  
"Please hurry. They're coming! Daddy! Why don't you try hard enough? Don't you love me?"  
  
"Goten, you're my only son, of course I love you. I'm coming."  
  
"Daddy, they're here! Don't leave me, Daddy! DADDY!"  
  
Suddenly, the man saw his child being snatched up by a familiar outline of a person.  
  
"Goku, you really think you can save your son? Your son's right, Goku. Why don't you love him? Oh well, I gave you a chance to retrieve him, but I guess you don't love him enough. Say good-bye to your Daddy, Goten. I'm going to be your new Daddy now."  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH ONE SINGLE HAND ON HIM, YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Temper, temper, Goku. Well, I am surprised, I thought only Vegeta had that kind of temper. I guess you caught on pretty well. Okay then, if you don't want me to have him, then no one will have him.'  
  
"Oh..no.please..he's just a child.."  
  
"Now, you're softening up? Tsk, tsk, you should've minded your manners long ago. Right before you destroyed me."  
  
At that moment, the figure laid Goten onto the floor. Then he raised his hand over Goten's body.  
  
"Daddy?" whispered Goten.  
  
"NOOOOO! DON'T! PLEASE! GOHAN!" screamed Goku.  
  
Then a weird light came from the figure's hand, then an explosion followed. Then everything turned black.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
His eyes fluttered opened as he saw a Chi-chi standing to the right of him.  
  
"Nani? Chi-chi?" he muttered weakly.  
  
"Iie, its Bulma."  
  
Goku opened his eyes further only to see a woman standing next to him with cropped blue hair. She was a very stunning beauty, however, her temper was also the same with Chi-chi. Then the thought of Chi-chi renewed the pain that was within Goku.  
  
"How did I come here?" Goku asked the woman, who was Bulma, Vegeta's wife. He looked around him and saw that he was in a chamber resting on the bed.  
  
"Well, you see that was the weird part," she replied as she moved to the other side of the bed, "Vegeta came to me in a dream and told me that if I had ever truly loved him, I would go to your house and search for you. So I did, and." She suddenly stopped and her body then suddenly started to shake violently, her body started to produce racking sobs.  
  
"Goku, they..they..oh my gosh, Chi-chi and ." then, Bulma started to sob uncontrollably all over again. After awhile, Bulma recollected herself and produced a loud sigh.  
  
"Oh well, what's done is done, and you can't do nothing about it," she proclaimed, "As for you Goku, I found you two miles away from the house. You were almost dead, lying there on the ground with a piece of Gohan's clothing in your hand."  
  
Goku tried hard to remember what had happened to him, but all he remembered was the figure with Gohan. He wondered if that wasn't really a dream. Did it really happen? Was this real? Can it be that he was just living in a dream? *Oh I wish it was.*he thought. Then he lapsed into a fitful sleep.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
Bulma peered at Goku's strained face as he went into a reluctant sleep. *He reminds me of Vegeta* She gently brushed a strain of hair away from his face. As she leaned over, she felt his soft warm breathing on her face. Before she knew it, her face was one inch away from his face. *Oh, god, I can't. Vegeta and Chi-chi. They.* Then with her eyes widening with fascination, her lips slowly pressed against Goku's. She closed her eyes as she indulged the feeling that she had been forbidden from, since Vegeta died. Then as quickly as her lips kissed Goku's, she pulled them away.  
  
*No, I can't. Its wrong.* Her eyes swelled up as tears surfaced and threatened to break. Part of her wanted to kiss Goku again just to feel that feeling that was always was between her and Vegeta. The other part then felt guilt and a shocking pain to Vegeta and Chi-chi. Heaving a last sigh with a shudder, she ran out of the room to hers. Flinging herself onto the bed, she felt the dam of her eyes break with tears. She remembered the nights that Vegeta was there in bed with her, keeping her warm. How she remembered she would lie awake in the nights as she caressed his hard muscled face. But now, that space was open and empty. *Why did he have to go? Didn't he care about me at all? Is his pride more important than me?* She then also fell into a fitful dream...  
  
Goku's eyes flickered open as he heard Bulma's room door shut. He was in a state of shock, yes, but he was beginning to feel strange. *Bulma is devoted to Vegeta. Why is she doing this to me?* He sighed as he reached up to touch his lips. Even though he knew what Bulma did was abnormal, he smiled inwardly. In his life, he had never had anyone kiss him that passionately. Even though he did marry Chi-chi, he and she never had a interaction like this before. Feeling a bit better, he closed his eyes. He smiled, as savoring the kiss, and thought, *I just hope that Vegeta won't blow me to hell if he finds out.* before he fell fast asleep. . . . 


	3. Vegeta's Discovery

Have you ever used those telescopes that let you see planets in the universe? Well, if you used a telescope to view King Kai's planet, you'll notice a little black speck jumping up and down. Having captured your curiosity, you focused your telescope closer. Then you will see the black speck is a little man (who was a Sajin) and covered with bandages but jumping up and down. Maybe you will think that this Sajin had a good day or somewhat and is jumping for joy. However, if you zoomed a bit closer, you would notice that this Sajin had a mad face and was mouthing horrible words, like..@#!$%*@%$#&@%#&^*! (You really think that I would put curse words up here? 0_o)  
  
Anyways, this Sajin turned out to be Vegeta who was covered in bandages from fighting with King Kai (as mentioned in Chapter One), and he was yelling at an imaginary person. However, being Vegeta, he wasn't yelling very nice things at that person.  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD, KAKORATT! WHEN I MEET YOU AGAIN, I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU ALL THE WAY TO HELL!!!!!" (You see what I mean, by "being Vegeta"?)  
  
A blue man, er bug, er.a man with antennas, stepped out of a nearby round house.  
  
"Hee hee," he giggled, "Vegeta, you shouldn't be mad at Goku for enjoying that kiss, you know. He has been through a lot. In fact, I don't think anyone wouldn't like a kiss from Bulma."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Vegeta screamed, ready to explode, "Don't you dare think about coming near my wife for a lousy kiss! I'll make sure you kiss your @$$ before you step even a mile near her! ARGH! Useless bug.."  
  
"I've told you before, I'm not a bug, I am a King of the Kai's!"  
  
"Whatever. Like I care. Okay, if you ARE the King, then can't you find a way for me to become alive again so that I can go beat up Kakoratt and go back to my wife before she takes on another man. Maybe she'll go back to Yamcha? *shivers* Uck. I hope that she has more sense then that."  
  
"Okay! Enough chattering! I'll see what I can do..only one condition."  
  
"What? Protect you from over-sized birds that love eating blue bugs? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
At this time, Vegeta was laughing hilariously at his own made up joke. King Kai's face turned into a deep shade of red and hung down his head and shook it in disgust. Then, he suddenly raised his head and turned around, alerted. Vegeta stopped laughing and smirked at King Kai.  
  
"What? Afraid already of birds?" he teased.  
  
However, King Kai didn't pay any attention. Vegeta tried another sarcastic joke at him. But King Kai still didn't pay the least attention to him. Thus, this reacted Vegeta's annoyance for nobody ignored him and came away unscathed from it. He went over to King Kai's face and poked him in the eyes.  
  
"OWW! HEY! What didja do that for!?! Hush, I hear something." said King Kai.  
  
"Ahh.so our bug hasn't died of fear after all," said the satisfied Vegeta.  
  
But then again, King Kai fell silent. Vegeta frowned and decided to poke him in the eyes again. But, "being Vegeta", he decided to do something more cruel. He picked up a rock twice the size of himself and lifted it above King Kai's head. *Let's see if he pays attention now.* thought Vegeta as his mouth curled into a sinister grin. *Son, I see that you have learned much, when I was gone.*  
  
"What the...OWWWWWW!!! AHHHHH!!! YAHHHHHH!!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
*However, I see that you are still the sissy, spoiled prince in our family.*  
  
"Who's that? Damn it, you. You made me drop the rock on my foot!"  
  
*Hmph. I see that you need your mother? Still a baby.."  
  
Vegeta turned around in all directions, but didn't see a thing. Then he suddenly felt a pain in his head. The pain was so harsh, that it made him fall to his knees. He screamed as his head felt like splitting in two. Then, the pain stopped. Vegeta almost fell face first onto the floor, but he managed to put both hands in front of him. Panting, his face filled with confusion. As rivers of sweat fell from his face, his brain could not except what he had just gone through.  
  
His mind racing, he fought with himself whether to believe or not of what he saw, heard, and felt. The voice had called him "son", and the pain that he felt was familiar. Yes, Vegeta thought, the pain.  
  
"Vegeta! How many times have I told you never to cry!"  
  
"I'm sorry father, I can't help it. Radditz beat me up again, and this time it hurts even more!"  
  
"So? You have to stand up to him! Don't be such a pathetic weakling!"  
  
"I'm NOT a weakling! You are more pathetic to bow to that freak, Freiza!"  
  
"What?!? You dare talk to me like that? Why.you..I think it is time that you learned a lesson." King Vegeta then raises his hand and aims it at his son.  
  
"No, Father! Please, don't! AHHHHHHH!"  
  
Vegeta screams in pain and falls to his knees. He clutches his head and cradles it painfully. "Hmph. This will teach you respect to your parents."  
  
"Damn you, Father. One day, you will perish under your cruelty!"  
  
"Oh. So not enough?"  
  
More screams emerge from Vegeta. Then, it all stops and Vegeta slumps to the floor in a faint.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta slowly rose from the ground and slowly turned around, shocked. There, in front of him, was the man that he thought perished and never gave a second thought about. His father. Yes, he still had that I-am-King-so- get-out-of-my-face look. However, it wasn't the appearance of him that shocked him. Nor was it that every single villain that fought him was next to his father. It was the sight of a man. The man was exactly like Vegeta, only for the hair and height. He was standing right next to King Vegeta with his arms crossed. He tilted his head at Vegeta and smirked.  
  
"Hey! Vegeta! You still remember me?"  
  
Vegeta thought his eyes was playing tricks on him.  
  
"Gohan?" 


	4. Bulma's Torn Love

"Goku! Dinner!"  
  
In an instant, Goku came running down the stairs.  
  
"So what's for dinner, Bulma?"  
  
"Um.we were going to have beef noodles."  
  
"Great!" said Goku, "Let's eat!"  
  
"Didn't you here what I said? I said we "were". The problem is that I can't find any salt."  
  
"What?!? No beef noodles because of salt! That's crazy! Come on, Bulma, your cooking is good even without salt! Would you just listen to a starving man here?"  
  
"Nope. I can't cook without salt."  
  
"Awww.Bulma, please? I'm sooo hungry. I know! I'll go run and get you salt!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Goku was half way out of the door, when he heard Bulma. He turned around and stared at her.  
  
"Um, I mean.its okay. Can't you take me out to dinner?"  
  
Bulma was pink in the face, and started to wring her apron with her hands. She looked around the kitchen, trying to avoid Goku's inquiring eyes.  
  
"I mean, I always cook, and can't we go out today? I mean, you have completed your training after a year, and I think this calls for a celebration!"  
  
At this rate, if the apron could speak, he would be screaming, "bloody murder" right now. However, aprons can't talk, and how the heck am I suppose to know if it is a he or a she? Why does it have to be a he anyways? Am I becoming a sexist? Of course, not! I'm a girl anyways! I have nothing against boys!  
  
dark secrets: I think she's gone crazy; in fact, she was always  
insane in the first place.  
  
f-teardrops: Hmph. Serves her right for making this a Bulma and Goku fic. But it is true. She doesn't have anything against boys. Since she likes one herself.  
  
dark secrets: Funny, he doesn't act like one. *snigger*  
  
lil anmei: Ha ha. Alright already you two. I'm trying to make this story interesting by making a little twist of love between two people. Stop giving me those eyes, f-teardrops, you never know if the relationship ends or not.  
  
f-teardrops: It better, or else someone will have a *cough* *cough* "accident."  
  
dark secrets: *giggle*  
  
lil anmei: What writers have to go through these days..  
  
*If you don't know by now, I'm lil anmei. My friends and I usually talk in the beginning, or end of my stories. However, we rarely interrupt the story in progress to argue or discuss. *glares daggers at both* Especially about JC, the boy I like. (Mind you, that's not his real name, I'm not stupid enough to reveal his true identity.)  
  
So we'll go back to Goku and Bulma now.  
  
Goku didn't say anything. He walked closer to Bulma. Every step closer pounded in Bulma's heart. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. The footsteps stopped right in front of her. She leaned forward with her lips pursed. After 10 seconds waiting, she opened her eyes. He was no where to be seen. Then she heard his voice above her. She looked up, only to see Goku in mid-air rummaging through the pantry. Then he looked triumphant as he brought out a dusty cereal box.  
  
"Ha! I found cereal! We could eat this tonight!"  
  
He opened the box with much zest. Then, he stuffed his hand inside the box and grabbed a handful of "cereal" out. As he opened his hand, spiders crawled everywhere from his hand.  
  
"EEEKK!!" Goku shrieked as he threw the spiders into the nearby trashcan. He then gave Bulma a sheepish grin.  
  
"Uh, I see that you have found Trunks' spider nest," she said.  
  
"Oh.uh, yeah." -_-;;;;;  
  
Bulma sighed. She took off her apron [ Apron; Thank God.], and walked upstairs. She turned around and said, "I'll be down in 10 minutes, start the car. Oh, and you pick the place where we're going to."  
  
Goku sighed. He mumbled things about women, and went outside.  
  
*----------_^---------*  
  
Bulma sighed for the tenth time. She looked at the pile of clothes on the bed. For the past 15 minutes she had been trying to find the perfect dress. She didn't want Goku to be displeased. She leaned outside of her window to check on Goku. He wasn't dressed up. But he didn't seem too bored waiting, as he played with Trunks. Seeing the joy and laughter around them, she smiled. Men were always full of surprises.  
  
Then sighing, (for the eleventh time) she closed her eyes and just picked a dress from her classy wardrobe. Opening her eyes, she gasped. The outfit she picked was the one she wore during her and Vegeta's honeymoon. It was made of bluish-purple satin. The sleeves were see through, and decorated with many sequins. The collar was in a V-shaped position that would wrap itself lovingly around a person's neck. The dress came up short to a couple of inches above her knees. Vegeta always grumbled about the shortness, about how she sometimes looked like a slut. However, he always seemed to be staring at her legs when he thought she wasn't looking.  
  
It brings back so many memories, she thought. She held the dress close to her face and inhaled deeply. Her eyes became dreamy as she scented Vegeta's cologne mixed in with her perfume. She sat on the bed, with the dress clutched in her hands. He was handsome, strong, and a perfect guy. But, she reminded herself as she saw Goku and Trunks again; he was never a family type person. He never really played around with Trunks. Only if it was related with any type of combat skills was the activities he was seen doing with Trunks.  
  
She remembered that day clearly. She had begged him not to go, so did Trunks. She remembered Trunks as he was only a baby. He crawled after Vegeta with amazing speed and held onto his legs as he prepared to go. Vegeta tried to shake him off like a dog scratching off a flea, but Trunks gripped him firmly. Then, after some vicious bites, punches and kicks from Trunks, he managed to pry him from his leg. Without even saying good-bye, he shot into the sky, straight to doom.  
  
From that day on, she had prayed that he would come home safely, and settle down, once and for all. But then the news came, when Vegeta perished by his own will as he was taken over by the curse of Bobba-di. She had fainted in front of the television when she heard of the news. Night after night, she sobbed in grief. He never had tried to contact her in anyway from the other world. She was alone. And it pained her much to think about it.  
  
Did he even consider that he had a child and wife at home, waiting for his return when he self-destructed? Did he even love them? Did he love her?  
  
Bulma sniffed and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. This was why she needed someone right now. And Goku was the person. She looked at the dress, still on her lap, but soaked in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry about this," she whispered, "I can't help it. I need someone that is there for me. You weren't. I will never forget you, though."  
  
She rose silently, and started to change, slipping on the dress. She looked into the mirror. To everyone, her blue eyes, and blue hair was stunning. Everything about her appearance was perfect and beautiful. However, to her, right now in the mirror, she looked like a worn out person, who had seen everything that this world has to offer. A person who has lost something in their soul, and would never be happy.  
  
"If only you came back," she whispered again, her head facing the floor, looking at her long, dark shadow.  
  
Then, suddenly her shadow became dwarfed by another one, right next to her. She looked at it, rubbed her eyes, and looked at it again. Slowly lifting her head, she felt arms encircled around her. Then, she saw Vegeta.  
  
Then, she screamed. 


	5. The New Gohan

Okay, okay..I'll put this here because I saw a lot of people have this:  
  
I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!! IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS!!!!!  
  
With that over, I'll continue...  
  
No.  
  
The person tossed and turned in his sleep. His sheets were thrown to the ground as a sign of his restless sleep.  
  
Stop.  
  
In his mind, he was having a dream. A flashback maybe, of what would come to be, what had came to be, or what is happening now. So many images of a woman and a man, the ones he called father and mother long ago. It was the same one he had every night now.  
  
A man and a woman, standing on the hill. They are waving at him, smiling. He walks towards them, then something rushed passed him. It is a small boy, with very much alikeness to the man. He runs into the man's arms and then the man holds him tightly, passing fatherly love into him. The woman absently pats the boy's head and looks onto the man and the boy approvingly. Wanting to be part of it to, he walked closer to the small family.  
  
Then, he sees another little boy. This little boy had the same appearance towards the other boy and the man. The man let goes the first boy and scoops up the newly arrived one. The first boy is tugging on the man's pants, trying to get his attention. His face pleads for more attention and love. However, the man ignores him and plays with the second boy. The woman's attention is also turned to second boy, however, every once in a while, she turns to the first boy and gives him a stern look and a piece of paper with complicated mathematical formulas.  
  
Suddenly, the whole sky turns dark. Clouds begin to gather, and lightening streaks through the now damp, and dark sky. He looks up into the sky, feeling fear, danger, and death. Turning his attention back to the family again, he only sees the man, woman and the second boy. The first boy was nowhere in sight. Then, from a clearing in the sky, a figure descends from the sky. Squinting, he could see that the new person looked very much like the first boy, however, more mature and manly. The new person, points at the man and the woman.  
  
The woman shrieks in terror, as the man shields her from the newcomer. The newcomer smirks and a beam of white light shoots out of his finger. The beam passed through the woman's body like butter on toast. Her eyes turned white as she fell onto the ground. The newcomer then turned his attention to the boy, who is clinging to the man's pants. Down came the boy.  
  
But where was the man? The newcomer turned around warily, bewildered at the sight. He then looked at the bodies in front of him, as if he just saw it for the first time. His face creased into sadness, as his whole body transformed. A piercing bright light caused him (the person having this dream) to cover his eyes. When the light ceased, he saw that the sky was clear and blue again. However, the bodies were still there, with the first boy standing over them, crying silently. He walked closer to the site, passing a lake, when he stopped. Walking to the edge of the lake, he peered at his reflection.  
  
No.  
  
The person staring up at him was the same person that came from the sky. The waters then swirled to make pictures of the two dead bodies. Magically, the bodies came alive and they reached up to him, the boy and the woman.  
  
Stop.  
  
Their hands grasped his pants and started to pull him into the water. Struggling, he dug his heels into the hard earth. He cried out for help, pleading at the boy who was now watching him silently, right next to him.  
  
"Look what you have done," the boy whispered.  
  
With that the boy shoved him with amazing strength, driving him into the water.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Instantly, the person on the bed sat up. He stared cautiously around at his dark room. His eyes pored through every single corner and closet. Finally satisfied, he heaved a great sigh and was about to lie back down again, when he heard his door creak. Snapping up, he nimbly jumped off his bed and ran swiftly to the door, hiding himself to the right of the door.  
  
Creak.  
  
A figure opened the door as quietly as he can. Then he walked over to the bed.  
  
Uh-oh, he thought, Lord Vegeta won't like this. This would be the fifth time in the week that the young master escaped. Next time they would have to give him a heavier dose of the new drugs that Hisako made.  
  
Suddenly, from behind the door, he grabbed the figure around the neck, making the person gasp. He was use to this, assassins. Every so often, his captors would send some to his room, seeing if he would come out alive or not. If he was still worthy or not. It was a game to them, a very amusing one. Well, tonight the game will end. Until now, he had always let the assassins mercifully go. Not tonight.  
  
He then wrapped both of his hands around the neck, preparing to make the fatal twist, which would leave this person with a painful death. He kissed the person's head and said, "Good night, and have pleasant dreams." The person, now knowing what his captor's intention was, squealed and yelled in protest.  
  
It was then that the door burst opened and a number of armed soldiers came in. They yelled for the man to drop his victim, or else suffer the consequences.  
  
The man squinted his eyes as they shined the bright flashlight into his face, almost blinding him. However, he also squinted his eyes in surprise. They never had anyone came to his room when the "assassin" routine was done. They would always tell him over the intercom that was installed in his room.  
  
Then, he looked at his victim. It wasn't an assassin. It was just the night guard that stood outside of his door. His face was already prune purple from the chocking grasp that he had around his neck. Then, reluctantly, he let him go.  
  
The soldiers grabbed the victim and dragged him out of the door, throwing scared glances at the now only person in the room. Then, they slammed the door in his face.  
  
The intercom crackled to life as a voice spoke.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the voice said, "My dear Gohan, if you wanted a victim, you could've came to me personally. You know how I have plenty of victims here. Including your brother."  
  
Then the voice paused, half expecting the man in the room to say something.  
  
"Well, if you're not in the speaking mood, I'll just bid you goodnight now," the voice continued.  
  
The man then walked to his barred window and stared outside, at the December snow, falling gently.  
  
"By the way, I have to remind you that you're little brother's remaining lifetime now is now a month shorter. I have decreased it due to your behavior tonight. Sleep well, my fighter, for tomorrow we will conquer the planet Namek."  
  
Click. The man's stern gaze at the snow outside weakened a bit, as he heard the message.  
  
How did this happen? he asked himself.  
  
Because of jealousy, a voice answered.  
  
But, Goten was taking everything away from me, he said.  
  
So does that make certify you to take everything away from him, too?  
  
The voice lingered in his mind for a while, before he went back to sleep.  
  
"Look what you have done, Gohan..." 


	6. VEGETA!

"Goku! Dinner!"  
  
In an instant, Goku came running down the stairs.  
  
"So what's for dinner, Bulma?"  
  
"Um...we were going to have beef noodles..."  
  
"Great!" said Goku, "Let's eat!"  
  
"Didn't you here what I said? I said we "were". The problem is that I can't find any salt."  
  
"What?!? No beef noodles because of salt! That's crazy! Come on, Bulma, your cooking is good even without salt! Would you just listen to a starving man here?"  
  
"Nope. I can't cook without salt."  
  
"Awww...Bulma, please? I'm sooo hungry. I know! I'll go run and get you salt!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Goku was half way out of the door, when he heard Bulma. He turned around and stared at her.  
  
"Um, I mean...its okay. Can't you take me out to dinner?"  
  
Bulma was pink in the face, and started to wring her apron with her hands. She looked around the kitchen, trying to avoid Goku's inquiring eyes.  
  
"I mean, I always cook, and can't we go out today? I mean, you have completed your training after a year, and I think this calls for a celebration!"  
  
At this rate, if the apron could speak, he would be screaming, "bloody murder" right now. However, aprons can't talk, and how the heck am I suppose to know if it is a he or a she? Why does it have to be a he anyways? Am I becoming a sexist? Of course, not! I'm a girl anyways! I have nothing against boys!  
  
dark secrets: I think she's gone crazy; in fact, she was always  
insane in the first place.  
  
f-teardrops: Hmph. Serves her right for making this a Bulma and Goku fic. But it is true. She doesn't have anything against boys. Since she likes one herself.  
  
dark secrets: Funny, he doesn't act like one. *snigger*  
  
lil anmei: Ha ha. Alright already you two. I'm trying to make this story interesting by making a little twist of love between two people. Stop giving me those eyes, f-teardrops, you never know if the relationship ends or not.  
  
f-teardrops: It better, or else someone will have a *cough* *cough* "accident."  
  
dark secrets: *giggle*  
  
lil anmei: What writers have to go through these days....  
  
*If you don't know by now, I'm lil anmei. My friends and I usually talk in the beginning, or end of my stories. However, we rarely interrupt the story in progress to argue or discuss.  
  
So we'll go back to Goku and Bulma now.  
  
Goku didn't say anything. He walked closer to Bulma. Every step closer pounded in Bulma's heart. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. The footsteps stopped right in front of her. She leaned forward with her lips pursed. After 10 seconds waiting, she opened her eyes. He was no where to be seen. Then she heard his voice above her. She looked up, only to see Goku in mid-air rummaging through the pantry. Then he looked triumphant as he brought out a dusty cereal box.  
  
"Ha! I found cereal! We could eat this tonight!"  
  
He opened the box with much zest. Then, he stuffed his hand inside the box and grabbed a handful of "cereal" out. As he opened his hand, spiders crawled everywhere from his hand.  
  
"EEEKK!!" Goku shrieked as he threw the spiders into the nearby trashcan. He then gave Bulma a sheepish grin.  
  
"Uh, I see that you have found Trunks' spider nest," she said.  
  
"Oh...uh, yeah." -_-;;;;;  
  
Bulma sighed. She took off her apron [ Apron: Thank God.], and walked upstairs. She turned around and said, "I'll be down in 10 minutes, start the car. Oh, and you pick the place where we're going to."  
  
Goku sighed. He mumbled things about women, and went outside.  
  
*----------_^---------*  
  
Bulma sighed for the tenth time. She looked at the pile of clothes on the bed. For the past 15 minutes she had been trying to find the perfect dress. She didn't want Goku to be displeased. She leaned outside of her window to check on Goku. He wasn't dressed up. But he didn't seem too bored waiting, as he played with Trunks. Seeing the joy and laughter around them, she smiled. Men were always full of surprises.  
  
Then sighing, (for the eleventh time) she closed her eyes and just picked a dress from her classy wardrobe. Opening her eyes, she gasped. The outfit she picked was the one she wore during her and Vegeta's honeymoon. It was made of bluish-purple satin. The sleeves were see through, and decorated with many sequins. The collar was in a V-shaped position that would wrap itself lovingly around a person's neck. The dress came up short to a couple of inches above her knees. Vegeta always grumbled about the shortness, about how she sometimes looked like a slut. However, he always seemed to be staring at her legs when he thought she wasn't looking.  
  
It brings back so many memories, she thought. She held the dress close to her face and inhaled deeply. Her eyes became dreamy as she scented Vegeta's cologne mixed in with her perfume. She sat on the bed, with the dress clutched in her hands. He was handsome, strong, and a perfect guy. But, she reminded herself as she saw Goku and Trunks again; he was never a family type person. He never really played around with Trunks. Only if it was related with any type of combat skills was the activities he was seen doing with Trunks.  
  
She remembered that day clearly. She had begged him not to go, so did Trunks. She remembered Trunks as he was only a baby. He crawled after Vegeta with amazing speed and held onto his legs as he prepared to go. Vegeta tried to shake him off like a dog scratching off a flea, but Trunks gripped him firmly. Then, after some vicious bites, punches and kicks from Trunks, he managed to pry him from his leg. Without even saying good-bye, he shot into the sky, straight to doom.  
  
From that day on, she had prayed that he would come home safely, and settle down, once and for all. But then the news came, when Vegeta perished by his own will as he was taken over by the curse of Bobba-di. She had fainted in front of the television when she heard of the news. Night after night, she sobbed in grief. He never had tried to contact her in anyway from the other world. She was alone. And it pained her much to think about it.  
  
Did he even consider that he had a child and wife at home, waiting for his return when he self-destructed? Did he even love them? Did he love her?  
  
Bulma sniffed and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. This was why she needed someone right now. And Goku was the person. She looked at the dress, still on her lap, but soaked in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry about this," she whispered, "I can't help it. I need someone that is there for me. You weren't. I will never forget you, though."  
  
She rose silently, and started to change, slipping on the dress. She looked into the mirror. To everyone, her blue eyes, and blue hair was stunning. Everything about her appearance was perfect and beautiful. However, to her, right now in the mirror, she looked like a worn out person, who had seen everything that this world has to offer. A person who has lost something in their soul, and would never be happy.  
  
"If only you came back," she whispered again, her head facing the floor, looking at her long, dark shadow.  
  
Suddenly her shadow became dwarfed by another one, right next to her. She looked at it, rubbed her eyes, and looked at it again. Slowly lifting her head, she felt arms encircled around her. She saw Vegeta.  
  
She screamed. 


	7. Gohan's Dream

Okay, okay....I'll put this here because I saw a lot of people have this:  
  
I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!! IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS!!!!!  
  
With that over, I'll continue.....  
  
No.  
  
The person tossed and turned in his sleep. His sheets were thrown to the ground as a sign of his restless sleep.  
  
Stop.  
  
In his mind, he was having a dream. A flashback maybe, of what would come to be, what had came to be, or what is happening now. So many images of a woman and a man, the ones he called father and mother long ago. It was the same one he had every night now.  
  
A man and a woman, standing on the hill. They are waving at him, smiling. He walks towards them, then something rushed passed him. It is a small boy, with very much alikeness to the man. He runs into the man's arms and then the man holds him tightly, passing fatherly love into him. The woman absently pats the boy's head and looks onto the man and the boy approvingly. Wanting to be part of it to, he walked closer to the small family.  
  
Then, he sees another little boy. This little boy had the same appearance towards the other boy and the man. The man let goes the first boy and scoops up the newly arrived one. The first boy is tugging on the man's pants, trying to get his attention. His face pleads for more attention and love. However, the man ignores him and plays with the second boy. The woman's attention is also turned to second boy, however, every once in a while, she turns to the first boy and gives him a stern look and a piece of paper with complicated mathematical formulas.  
  
Suddenly, the whole sky turns dark. Clouds begin to gather, and lightening streaks through the now damp, and dark sky. He looks up into the sky, feeling fear, danger, and death. Turning his attention back to the family again, he only sees the man, woman and the second boy. The first boy was nowhere in sight. Then, from a clearing in the sky, a figure descends from the sky. Squinting, he could see that the new person looked very much like the first boy, however, more mature and manly. The new person, points at the man and the woman.  
  
The woman shrieks in terror, as the man shields her from the newcomer. The newcomer smirks and a beam of white light shoots out of his finger. The beam passed through the woman's body like butter on toast. Her eyes turned white as she fell onto the ground. The newcomer then turned his attention to the boy, who is clinging to the man's pants. Down came the boy.  
  
But where was the man? The newcomer turned around warily, bewildered at the sight. He then looked at the bodies in front of him, as if he just saw it for the first time. His face creased into sadness, as his whole body transformed. A piercing bright light caused him (the person having this dream) to cover his eyes. When the light ceased, he saw that the sky was clear and blue again. However, the bodies were still there, with the first boy standing over them, crying silently. He walked closer to the site, passing a lake, when he stopped. Walking to the edge of the lake, he peered at his reflection.  
  
No.  
  
The person staring up at him was the same person that came from the sky. The waters then swirled to make pictures of the two dead bodies. Magically, the bodies came alive and they reached up to him, the boy and the woman.  
  
Stop.  
  
Their hands grasped his pants and started to pull him into the water. Struggling, he dug his heels into the hard earth. He cried out for help, pleading at the boy who was now watching him silently, right next to him.  
  
"Look what you have done," the boy whispered.  
  
With that the boy shoved him with amazing strength, driving him into the water.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Instantly, the person on the bed sat up. He stared cautiously around at his dark room. His eyes pored through every single corner and closet. Finally satisfied, he heaved a great sigh and was about to lie back down again, when he heard his door creak. Snapping up, he nimbly jumped off his bed and ran swiftly to the door, hiding himself to the right of the door.  
  
Creak.  
  
A figure opened the door as quietly as he can. Then he walked over to the bed.  
  
Uh-oh, he thought, Lord Vegeta won't like this. This would be the fifth time in the week that the young master escaped. Next time they would have to give him a heavier dose of the new drugs that Hisako made.  
  
Suddenly, from behind the door, he grabbed the figure around the neck, making the person gasp. He was use to this, assassins. Every so often, his captors would send some to his room, seeing if he would come out alive or not. If he was still worthy or not. It was a game to them, a very amusing one. Well, tonight the game will end. Until now, he had always let the assassins mercifully go. Not tonight.  
  
He then wrapped both of his hands around the neck, preparing to make the fatal twist, which would leave this person with a painful death. He kissed the person's head and said, "Good night, and have pleasant dreams." The person, now knowing what his captor's intention was, squealed and yelled in protest.  
  
It was then that the door burst opened and a number of armed soldiers came in. They yelled for the man to drop his victim, or else suffer the consequences.  
  
The man squinted his eyes as they shined the bright flashlight into his face, almost blinding him. However, he also squinted his eyes in surprise. They never had anyone came to his room when the "assassin" routine was done. They would always tell him over the intercom that was installed in his room.  
  
Then, he looked at his victim. It wasn't an assassin. It was just the night guard that stood outside of his door. His face was already prune purple from the chocking grasp that he had around his neck. Then, reluctantly, he let him go.  
  
The soldiers grabbed the victim and dragged him out of the door, throwing scared glances at the now only person in the room. Then, they slammed the door in his face.  
  
The intercom crackled to life as a voice spoke.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the voice said, "My dear Gohan, if you wanted a victim, you could've came to me personally. You know how I have plenty of victims here. Including your brother."  
  
Then the voice paused, half expecting the man in the room to say something.  
  
"Well, if you're not in the speaking mood, I'll just bid you goodnight now," the voice continued.  
  
The man then walked to his barred window and stared outside, at the December snow, falling gently.  
  
"By the way, I have to remind you that you're little brother's remaining lifetime now is now a month shorter. I have decreased it due to your behavior tonight. Sleep well, my fighter, for tomorrow we will conquer the planet Namek."  
  
Click. The man's stern gaze at the snow outside weakened a bit, as he heard the message.  
  
How did this happen? he asked himself.  
  
Because of jealousy, a voice answered.  
  
But, Goten was taking everything away from me, he said.  
  
So does that make certify you to take everything away from him, too?  
  
The voice lingered in his mind for a while, before he went back to sleep.  
  
"Look what you have done, Gohan......." 


	8. Trunks' Past

No doubt it was Vegeta, however, if I may add, a very messed up Vegeta. His face was covered with dust and blood, open wounds every where. Eyes bloodshot, with bags under them added more to his already gruesome makeup. His usual neat Spandex clothes were torn and ripped as if he was placed through a shredding machine.  
  
"Oh my god," gasped Bulma, after recovering from her screaming. Vegeta slowly smiled and then went limp. As he fell, Bulma quickly reached over to catch him. Then, feeling the lightness of his body, she dropped him in surprise. "Opps! Sorry!" she said as Vegeta groaned. After putting him onto the bed, Bulma rushed downstairs to tell Goku.  
  
The man did come back, Bulma thought. "Yeah, after all those years of waiting and no hope! I hope that he never recovers!" Bulma shouted aloud to herself. Slowing herself to a walk, she angrily kicked away pebble in her path. "NO ONE RUINS MY LIFE AND WALKS AWAY WITH IT!!!!" she yelled at the pebble. Dumbly, she stood over the pebble, as if expecting it to talk back to her. After standing there for a second, she remembered what she was doing in the first place.  
  
"Damn," she muttered under her breath, "he's even messed up my mind."  
  
Finally, after molesting several more pebbles on the dirt path, Bulma reached Goku and Trunks.  
  
As always, Goku and Trunks were fighting. No, no, no, not fighting as in letting out your anger over someone else. Fighting as in COMPETITION. When Bulma reached both of them, she did not yell, or scream when she saw both of them with some blood and torn clothes. This was a daily sight for her, to see her son and Goku like that. She stood there for a few seconds, letting the two finish their "fight". Feinting a kick to Goku's side, Trunks quickly punched a direct hit to Goku's head. However, it wasn't there. It was just air. Quickly turning around, he saw Goku transport right behind him. Without hesitation, Trunks blasted an energy ball right behind him. Yet again, it was just air. Without warning, Trunks sensed energy above him, but it was too late. Using his elbow, Goku jammed Trunks to the ground. A second later, all Goku could see was dust and smoke as a large hole appeared in the ground. And standing right next to it was Bulma.  
  
"Hey, Bulma, sorry, I forgot the time with Trunks and...uh..." Goku stammered.  
  
Out of the rubble, Trunks got up and dusted his clothes. "Hey, mom," he immediately said to Bulma, "Don't get mad okay? We were just making use of time when you said you were going upstairs to change. We didn't break anything this time, 'kay?"  
  
Bulma scoffed, and sighed. Trunks followed where her eyes were looking at. Behind him was a huge hole that covered Bulma's "previous" attempt to grow a garden.  
  
"Oh, geesh, mom. Really sorry about that!" Trunks quickly replied, laughing nervously, as his hand scratched the back his head. Bulma didn't say anything. She just looked at the ground. "Mom?" Trunks implied, nervously. What Bulma was thinking about wasn't her vegetable garden. When she looked at both Trunks and Goku fighting, she couldn't help but substituting Trunks as Vegeta. How he fought, especially Goku brought back harsh memories. But now he was back, and it was all going to be okay...isn't it?  
  
Bulma quickly looked up at her son. His purple eyes, eyed her nervously. Yes, there was a part of her son that she wished that Vegeta had more often. Then, she remembered why she came out in the first place.  
  
"Trunks, you're father is back," Bulma said nonchalantly.  
  
Trunks' eyes grew wide. His father? It couldn't be. He saw him die, he couldn't be back. He then gripped his mother's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Where is he? Mom, tell me!" "He's upstairs in my room," Bulma's toneless voice replied. Letting go of her, Trunks dashed inside the house.  
  
Sensing something was up, Goku landed on the ground in front of Bulma. She looked up at him with watery eyes. It was then, that Goku knew what happened. "He's back isn't he?" Goku asked. "Yes," whispered Bulma, as tears spilled down her perfectly shaped face, ruining her recently applied mascara. As he looked at her, he realized now that Vegeta was back, it was going to change everything between him and Bulma. Not that much happened however, looking at each other, they both knew that something would be missing now. After a few brief seconds, Bulma turned away and walked towards the house, wiping her tears away. There goes another person, Goku's mind told him, while watching Bulma walking slowly away from him...  
  
Trunks ran upstairs, breathless.  
  
It can't be him. There must be a mistake.  
  
He remembered when he was only a child he hid behind the kitchen door, watching the TV. His mother didn't want him to watch the fight. She sat there on the couch wringing a pillow, eyes intent on the television. Trunks found it hard to keep up with the lightning motions of his father. Vegeta was knocked down time and time, but always got up.  
  
Vegeta was then struck down from a powerful blast. Trunks waited. And waited. Come on, Dad, get up, Trunks pleaded. But there was no sign. The dust settled, and there was Vegeta's body, battered and bloody. GET UP! The body lied there motionless. Trunks looked to his mother for an explanation. She wasn't moving.  
  
He walked to his motionless mother on the couch. She had fainted. Trunks slowly turned his head towards the TV. The body was still there.  
  
His father was invincible, he was a Saiyan prince, and no one could beat him. But there he lay, motionless in the dust. Trunks ran outside, tears welling up in his eyes. He tripped and fell on the grass. Great heaving sobs racked his body. His hands clenched fistfuls of grass. His father never told him that he loved him. His father never taught him how to play, how to read. Now he was taken from him.  
  
It wasn't fair. Trunks' anger exploded within him. His body thrummed with energy. His eyes slowly turned into a bluish color, and his hair stiffened into a yellow color.  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!" Trunks had screamed at the sky, in his new Super Saiyan form.  
  
Those words echoed in his mind, as he bounded up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, he stopped to catch his breath. He then walked slowly to Bulma's room... 


End file.
